Lorikki - Chapter 1: Part 2
by anon1902
Summary: The flirting continues throughout the day.


Once Nikki's sat in the car, Lorraine begins to talk.

"Morning" Lorraine says with a smile.

"Morning, we find out the deputy head this morning yes?" Nikki asks.

"Yes, any idea who you think it could be?" Lorraine says, as if to hint something.

"No, to be quite honest I don't know who would be right for it" Said Nikki surprised.

"I know who would be great for it" Says Lorraine raising her eyebrows.

"Who's that then?"

"Take a guess, ha" Lorraine says with a laugh.

"Not, me?!" Nikki asks shocked.

"Of course! Who else is better for the job. Anyway, we're here now, lets leave the idea here"

They both leave the car and walk briskly in the drizzling rain to the staff room at 7:35. They walk in together to a room full of staring faces as they were 5 minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us" Michael says sarcastically.

Nikki looks at Lorraine with a smirk.

"All here, great, as you all know there's a new deputy head for this term and I'd like to announce that person as Nikki Boston! Well done Nikki" Says Michael in a patronising tone.

"Me? Wow, er, what can I say?" Said Nikki.

A quiet applause is heard throughout the staff room.

Nikki walks out the room with her bag, little did she know Lorraine had followed. Nikki made way for her office, having walked through the empty corridors, she opened the door, and saw Lorraine's reflection in the window of the door, she dropped her bag inside the door and shut it, turning round to Lorraine.

"Following me?" Nikki says with a smile.

"Maybe, in there, go on" Lorraine says pointing towards Nikki's office.

Nikki turns with a smile and goes in the door, picking up her bag and walking towards her desk and sits on her swivel chair. Lorraine stands a metre away.

"What did I tell you, eh?"

"Lorraine, were you part of the decision?" Nikki asks with a risen eyebrow.

"Completely irrelevant, anyway, I'm liking the fitted blazer, see you later" Lorraine says as she's walking out with a wink.

Nikki was confused and before she could say thanks she heard Lorraine's high heels walking out in the corridor and Nikki rushes to the window to watch her go, admiring her toned legs and bum.

A few hours later, lunch time, Lorraine is getting her lunch from Maggie in the canteen when she sees Nikki just a few people behind her. Lorraine nods at Nikki and walks off to find a seat with her salad. She spots Nikki walking out with her lunch and summons her over to sit with her.

Nikki rushes over and sits opposite Lorraine.

"So is this what you call a lunch date now?" Nikki says winking.

"Well, wasn't a planned one, but I can take you to dinner later?" Lorraine asks.

Nikki smiles, looks down, eats some chicken and nods.

"Yes, that'd be nice." Nikki exclaims.

"Great, pick you up at 7?"

Nikki smiles and nods.

"I've got to go finish some work, Michaels not in our office today, if you wanted to come and see me" Lorraine says whilst getting up and taking her tray to the canteen. Nikki watches her walk off and smiles as she finishes her food.

3:10pm, the school days finally over and Nikki decides to go to Lorraine's office. When she reaches the door, she passes Sonya and smiles. She knocks on the door, Nikki sees Lorraine come to open the door and she shuts the blinds to the window on the way, Sonya turns at the noise of the blinds, looks confused and then continues to pack her stuff away as Nikki walks through to Lorraine's office. She sits on Lorraine's desk and Lorraine sits on her chair.

"So you came?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" Nikki says laughing.

Lorraine smiles and raises her eyebrows before saying "Well, I sure wont be late for you tonight, but I should go now, takes a while to get ready and I've got tidying to do at home"

"Must take a while, to look as nice as you" Nikki says in a flirty tone

Lorraine laughs and puts her hand on Nikki's knee, Nikki looks down at her knee and smiles.

"I'll leave you to pack up then, see you later" Nikki says as she gets up to leave.

"Yes, of course, 7" Lorraine says smiling.

Nikki turns once more before completely leaving the office and winks.


End file.
